Casted Away
by EleftheriaTristanian
Summary: This is a story of an asgardian, casted away on earth forever. Five years later she meets an unexpected visitor, Thor. He was casted away from his own father. (Thor plote)


I'm Alenoor. I used to live in peace with my family in Asgaard. I had two brothers, both were older than me. The first-born was named Kaljin and the second Baljin. My father, Seikor was proud of his two sons and he really took care of them. He taught them how to fight, how to defend themselves from Asgaard's enemies and how to serve the King. I always enjoyed watching my father training my brothers. This is how I learnt to fight, watching the others, following exactly every move.

Odin is the king of Asgaard. He is the All Father of all Asgaardians. He is a strong king, able to fight away every enemy. He had two sons, Thor and Loki. Thor is the eldest brother and the one who was supposed to be the next king of Asgaard. He is very strong because he possesses the power of ten men. I remember his hunger for action and wars. He loves fighting but he never thinks before he acts. In difference with Thor, Loki is intelligent. He might have not the power of ten men but he's apparently cleverer than Thor and thinks before he acts. He can easily fool people and achieve his goal, whatever that is. He is able to present himself as the perfect guy but nobody sees behind this. What he really loves is being on display. He adores being the centre of the interest.

I remember myself when I was ten years old walking with Stearin, a girl in the same age with me, and the 14 years old Thor. Loki was on a rock pretending to be the master of all. He grabbed a stick as a sword and pointed the sun. Thor started laughing and pushed Loki away from the rock. Loki grabbed his stick-sword and then the game started. Loki and Thor started fighting. Both were laughing until Loki's stick broke and he fell on the ground. "_It seems like I won little brother_". It was obvious that Thor would win but it was just a game. "_Bravo brother_". Loki seemed fine with this and we continued our walk. I thought everything would be fine but I didn't expect some things.

Next day I saw him. He was walking alone holding a blue book. I approached him and he covered the book with a pattern. As a ten years old child I've always had my curiosity questions. _"What's this Loki?"_ He looked at me and continued walking "_Nothing_". I don't remember if I ever learnt what that book was but I know that was the day when Loki and I became best friends.

Nine years have been passed since then. Now I live on earth in a place where the people live peacefully, hoping they'll be back for me and apology for their mistakes. The living beings on earth are called humans. Most of them are really kind but there are some who live only to serve their ego. A polite family helped me to survive when I was alone and in need. I was casted out from Asgaard when I was 14 and this family gave me a home. They had no children and they still say that I'm a gift given from God. They don't know my origin. They will never know. All I remember saying when I saw them for the first time is "_I'm lost_". They kept me. They are my family, the ones who really cared, who had faith in me. I told them I have no parents. Seikor was no father to me anymore. He didn't stand next to me when I needed him the most. Neither my mother did. I was very disappointed and betrayed from all Asgaardians. Even from the ones who I called family. My brothers would support me if they were alive. If only they were. Since then all I feel about Asgaard is hate. I was blamed by an Asgaardian soldier that I killed my brothers. He saw me in my house covered with blood, holding father's sword and the two dead bodies of Kaljin and Baljin. I was trying to explain that I didn't do it but shock had taken over me. I don't know if my friends had ever learnt the truth but I don't think they did. After these facts, the soldier brought me in a secret place in Asgaard's Castle. Inside this room was my father who was the Legionnaire of the military and the best friend of Odin. There was Odin himself, the soldier and three other people I didn't know. They were talking about what they would do with me. I kept telling that I didn't kill them but they couldn't believe me and it was logical because they had evidence. The truth is that they had killed each other because they were fighting for a girl named Katalyn. Baljin told me to get out of that room but I was trying to stop them. They ended up with a sword in their heart. They killed each other in front of my eyes. I was in shock and all I was saying is _"they killed each other", "I can't believe it"._

It's odd, I know. That's the reason they didn't believe me. Also, they knew that if Asgaard will learn about this happening they would agree to burn me alive and turn my body into ashes. My father recommended another solution; sending me away. So they agreed to send me away and fake my death. They said they would find a way to fix things and make up a convincing story about the death of the Legionnaire's poor three children. And this is how I got here on earth.

Now I'm nineteen. I live on earth nearly for five years. I got used to this life. My new mother taught me history, mathematics, physics, chemistry, music and art. Her name is Mary and she is a mathematician. My new father's name is Christopher. He is a musician. He also helps mum with her job because he likes a lot all these physic stuff. I am so happy living with them in this little village.


End file.
